Don't burden me with life
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: Sequl to Don't condem me to Death. Set three years later. Horror to come in later.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! Here's a sequl to DCMTD. -

Disclamer: Still don't own. If I did I wouldn't be writting this fic, I'd be living in style, I'd get a hair-cut. But NO. I have a petty life. 0-0

"Do you believe in God, Mr.Salaam?" The one question he didn't have an answer to, she had to ask.

"Why do you ask, Petit Marlene?" He had stayed at 7th Heaven, for about 3 years, so naturally he gave her a nickname. He called her Petit, because from where he stood nearly everyone was small.

"You don't seem the type that would believe in an all powerful entity. So do you?" Marlene put her math book into her school-bag. She'd recently entered Middle-school, and naturally had enough homework to fill a large swimming pool. Matt was going to help her with her Biology assinement. Well having a Neuro-scientist as a father did have its upside.

"You have not been this persistant about a question since you asked me about my life before the cell." Matt begain.

"You still didn't answer that." Marlene interupted.

"Why do you wish to know?" Matt said with a faint smile.

Marlene always loved the shape of Matt's face. It was so sharply defined, that it gave the imprestion that a great sculptor had carved it out of the best white marble.

But it was nice to see the lines in the master piece when he smiled at her. And if you were lucky enough to catch him a night with his googles off, you'd see his glowing crimson eyes.

"I'm just curious. You rarly speak unless spoken to and even then you never give much imformation. Honastly your as bad as Mr.Valentine!" Marlene threw her hands in the air.

"Yeah well, you try live 58 years of your life not knowing how to cry, laugh, love, or hate and see how you feel." Matt sent a glare her way.

"Oh... sorry am I interupting something?" Tifa walked into the small kitchen. Matt looked down at his hands, not wanting to look Tifa in the eye.

"No, it's okay. Say Tifa where's Denzil?" Marlene glanced worringly at Matt, he never got angry.

"He's out with friends, he should be back around six. Now are ye hungry, will I fix you something?" Tifa also glanced at Matt.

"Oh that would be great! How about french toast Matt?" Marlene asked, her attitude back to bubbly.

"Um... okay." Matt muttered.

"Come on Matt, purk up." Marlene nudged Matt in the shoulder.

"No I am fine. I am not hungry." Matt didn't look up. "Do you mind if I go for a walk. I won't be long."

"Sure. Just be back in time to help Marlene with her Biology." Tifa told him softly. Matt gave a curt knod before standing swiftly and walking out of the kitchen. "Marlene... is there something up with Matt?" Tifa asked when Matt was out of ear shot. Marlene mearly shrugged.

Matt ran, he had to get away from people, before They broke their seals. Why know? Three years of nothing, not a word, and now they were growing restless.

He stopped when he'd ran ten miles into Midgar. "Why now?" He yelled.

"_**The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exsist. And then... Poof ... he was gone. We've given you to much freedom. Now go back to your darkness.**_" Mot was the first to speak, just like in the begining. Matt clutched his ead in pain, his eye's wide in aggony and his pupils reduced to meer dots.

Then it hit, the first shot of burning pain, this made him fall to his knees. The second made him fall forward screaming in aggony. Mot was forcing his way out. The third shot was excutiating, he screamed like an injured beast. Matt roled onto his back still clutching his

head, so tightly that his claws dug into his head.

"Matt!" He heard a faint cry, male possibly. He was still screaming, and roling around in pain. A forth shot, caused him to jurk forward slightly. All Vincent could do was watch helplessly, as the form in front of him cry out in pain.

He put his hand on Matts chest, hoping to hold him still, then Matt stopped roling, he just lay there, panting, tears streaming down his face.

At the moment he'd felt the hand touch him, Mot stopped trying to escape, leaving him in pain and utterly exhausted. Matt didn't need to see who it was, he knew by the touch. Vincent. Then to exhausted to stay awake any longer he blacked out.

Vincent reached down and picked Matt up. The first thing Vincent noticed about Matt was that, he could feel every bone in Matt's skeletal body. Okay... not normal or good.

Then not wasting any time, he ran with his inhuman speed to 7th Heaven. He jumped the steps leading up to the house and knocked loudly on the door. Marlene was the one who answered the door. She saw Vincent then an unconsious Matt in his arms.

"Oh my God!" was all she said before running to get Tifa. The two came back a second later. Tifa ran up to the two and put her hand on Matts cheek. His breathing was ragged and heavy, he was sweating slightly.

"What the hell happened?!" She asked, her voice was neck deep in worry.

"I do not know. I meerly heard his screams and came running. I do not know what happened before my presance." Always polite Vince.

"Bring him up to his room, quickly. I follow in a second." Tifa told Vincent. Vincent gave a curt knod before stridding up the stairs, Marlene tailing behind him.

"Which is his room?" Vincent asked. Marlene pointed to the end room, at the far end of the hall, the door was closed.

Vincent mentaly cursed, but never the less he strod to the door, making good use of his long legs. Marlene ran ahead opening the door for Vincent who gave a small thank-you.

Vincent lay Matt on his bed, placing him in a position that he could breath easier. Tifa came in shortly after that. After Tifa finished Marlene stayed, saying she'd take care of Matt.

Matt was shaking violently in his nightmare state. So like a mother to her child Marlene sat on the bed and placed Matts head on her lap and gentaly strocked his hair and sang to him.

konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de anata wa hitori de nemutteru inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo chiisana hikari ga terashiteta

anata no yume wo miteta kodomo no youni waratteta natsukashiku mada tooku sore wa mirai no yakusoku

itsuka midori no asa ni itsuka tadoritsukeru to fuyugareta kono sora wo shinjiteiru kara Fields of hope

umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru tayorinaku setsunaku tsudzuku

itsuka midori no asa e subete no yoru wo koete sore wa tada hitorizutsu mitsukete yuku basho dakara

ima ga tada kono mune de anata wo atatametai natsukashiku mada tooi yasuragi no tame ni Fields of hope

natsukashiku mada tooi yakusoku no nohara Fields of hope

Fields of hope

He was still shaking slightly but at least he'd calmed down a little. Tifa came in a moment later, with a glass of water and a bottle of something pink.

"Marlene... I need to give him this and we need to keep him hydrated so... do you mind helping me by getting him to sit up?" Tifa whispered. Marlene knodded and sat up a little straighter.

She then put one of her arms under Matt's neck and put the other around his waist and pulled him gentaly into a sitting postion. Tifa sat down in front of them, and opened the small bottle of pink stuff.

"What is that Tifa?" Marlene whispered.

"It's a heavy-duity painkiller. And since he's not awake to take tablets, it easier to give him liquids." Tifa explained pouring the pink liquid into a small spoon.

Suddenly Matt jurked painfully, and started to shake violently again. Marlene shot Tifa a worried glance. Tifa also looked worried but softly strocked Matt's cheek with the back of her hand, in a vain attempt to calm him.

Tifa shuddered at how cold Matt's skin was. She placed her free hand on the back of Matt's head and placed the spoon against his lips, Marlene whispered in his ear, reasuring him.

His lips parted slightly, and Tifa took this chance to place the spoon in his mouth. She withdrew it, and tilted his head back slightly, just to help it go down. She then placed the glass of water at his lips and slowly emptyed the contents into and down his throut.

"We'd better just leave him to rest." Tifa whispered as Marlene gentally lay Matt back down, laying him on his side. Hopefully he'd get better.

SO!!!!!! what ya tink? R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I found this cool Latin quotes and words on the internet, SO... I used them. -

The next morning, Marlene went to check on Matt. Knocking softly on his door, then slowly opening the door, she was suprised to see him sleeping on the windowsill, his face turned towards the open window.

He was sitting in a slouched posision, with his long arms hanging at his sides. His face was emotionless. In his hand was a crumpled piece of paper.

Marlene crept silently towards him and took the paper out of his hand. She then uncrumpled it and read the messy handwriting.

"I would have never know of joy, if you didn't catch me,

Inside the demons of my hate and rage are,

Eating away at my mind,

My pain killed my scenses,

I can't help but try and die.

Death come to me in dreams,

He talks to me and I know he'll never take me,

My inner demons keep me alive even though I died inside,

I'm dead, inside my heart beats no longer, no blood travals in my veins,

I'm a soulless shell.

_Help me, take back the life they took,_

_Help me to defeat the demons in my body,_

_My mind is slowly losing it battle,_

_I can't hold on._

For my scelus,I am sorry, but Amat victoria curam.  
Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero,

and Dulce bellum inexpertis.

If I commit Felo de se, 

Luctor et emergo.

Serva me, servabo te,Venienti occurrite morbo,

Veritas vos liberabit,Vos vestros servate, meos mihi linquite mores,

Sic erat in fatis,

And so I say, Aeternum vale,

I'm sorry.

_Help me, take back the life they took,_

_Help me to defeat the demons in my body,_

_My mind has lost it battle,_

_I've lost my grip._"

Marlene stared in shock at the words, okay so she couldn't read Latin, but she got the basic jist, and it scared her. She stood there for a few seconds, but it felt like forever.

Her attention was drawn from the page by a short hiss of pain from Matt. She looked towards him in worry. His eyes were slightly open, only then did Marlene notice that Tifa had removed his googles.

"Why is it so damn bright?" he asked with irritation.

"Oh sorry." Marlene ran to his desk and retreved the dark lenses. She handed them to him, he raised his arm feebly, grabbing them from Marlene, and placing it around his head and placing the googles on his eyes.

"Better?" Marlene asked simply.

"Yeah. What happened to me?" Matt asked weakly.

"From what I heard, Mr.Valentine was coming here when he heard you screaming in aggony. Apparently, one of Them was trying to break free." Marlene explained.

"Oh. That would explain the massive headache and tired musles. Why does it feel like I have been given medication?" Matt turned his head to face her.

"Oh because you have. Tifa gave you something pink. Pain killer, I think thats what it was." Marlene looked thought full.

"I should really tell her that on occation, that just makes it worse." He raised his gloved hand to his cold, pale face.

"Really, why's that?" Marlene looked curiously at him.

"Them. They each react diffrently to medication. It really depends whos trying to break lose." Marlene looked on on confusion. "You don't use painkillers when it's Phat or Scanlon. Nothing works when it's Eshu. She's just lucky it was Mot."

"What happens with Ka?" Marlene asked.

Matt looked at her with a look of amusment, "Ka is me. He may be stubborn, but he's not what he appers. Anything will work." He laughed darkly.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door, as the door was hit with metal. "Come in." Matt called quietly.

The door creeked open, and in came Vincent. "Good morning, I came to see how you were doing." His voice was monotone.

"I've been better. Thank you by the way, for yesterday." Matt tried to stand up, but feeling light headed, he almost fell to the floor. Fortunatly Marlene caught him, and sat him back down on the window seat.

"Matt that was just a fluck. You were very luck that you had more control, or else I would possibly, would have had do a repeat of three years ago." Vincent said honestly.

"Gomen." Matt muttered.

"For what?" Marlene asked curiously.

"This." His voice grew dark, and a his black aura extenden a tenfold, then suddenly he sprang at Vincent with lightning speed. And grabbed Vincents neck with large bronze talons, wings ripping through his flesh, causing blood to flow down his back in rivers, then holding Vincent's arms down.

"Ka!" Vincent yelled. Ka laughed evily, his fangs extended about six inches and a his spine extented into a tail, then musle formed around the bone, then blood vessles and then the skin all formed as though in slow motion.

Marlene was screaming, Vincent struggled against his hold. He managed to free his claw and slashed at Ka's face, cutting the strap of the googles and his skin, and caused Ka's head to jurk to the side.

The cut begain to bleed, but not blood, it was a black liquid. Suddenly, the shirt Ka was wearing started to morf. Scales unfolded from his skin and his eyes turned entirly crimson as though blood had leaked them. Armor plating formed on his skull encasing his head and neck.

"**The boy is growing weak, mesa tinks. While he tried to fight Mot, I stepped into the light. I'm such a brilliant actor, you tink?**" Ka hissed at Vincent with his forked tounge. "**My host grew found of his new freedom, no. But thats about to change. Wesa back.**" He laughed insanely.

Vincent tried to claw Ka's face again but Ka grabbed his claw with his clawed hand. Then suddenly, a bolt of what could have been electricity surged between them, and visions entered Vincent's mind that weren't his own.

Flashes of scenes played in his mind like a busted movie, fire, snow, a young girl with brown hair and green eyes laughing, a black haired women smiling, blood, flames, another girl, a boy, dead bodies, blood stained snow, screams, men with spears and pitchforks. Then in it ended, and Vincent felt a weight on him and the pressure on his claw loosen.

Vincent opened his eyes slowly, to find Matt lying on him, thurally exasted and in pain. "You... know... it's very... rude... entering... peoples hea... hearts." Matt panted. "you...r so... warm." Then he lost conciusness, he did that a lot.

Vincent lay there gasping for breath, and rubbed the glaw marks on his neck. This was just the begining of this. More of his 'personalitys' would come through. Two words, OH SHIT!!

Didn't write more, to board and I've got a cold so ya. Hope ya like it. -


	3. Chapter 3

**_HI GUYS! - _**

**_Here's chapter three of DBMWL. Enjoy._**

It had been six days since the encounter with Ka, and Matt had still not woken up. Tifa had called up Nanaki and Kai (cetus's birth name.), for their proffecional opinion. Nanaki had arrived first, he had been in Kalm, when he received word from Tifa. But Nanaki, like the other three, hadn't got a clue what was happening to Matt.

Kai arrived two days later having come from Icicle town, but he didn't come alone. He arrived on the door step of Seventh Hevean with identical twin, Yzak. The only way to tell them apart was the fact that Yzak had sky blue glasses, unlike Kai's venom green ones. "Sorry we're late, the weather was terrible. So what's the problem?" Kai asked, over dinner.

"Well... it's Matt. His demons have become... more... restless. He's had two attacks. One with Mot, the other with Ka. Ka broke through his barrier and attacked Vincent." Tifa imformed them. The two brothers looked at each other.

Then Yzak asked "Has he been exposed to any form of Mako exposure?"

"No not that I'm aware of." Tifa answeared, looking confused. Then Marlene gasped in pain, clutching her head.

"Marlene! What's wrong?" Tifa moved towards her. Kai stood swiftly and took three long strides to Marlene. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Is it Matt?" He asked in a serious tone. Marlene knodded, Kai let out a sigh. "Thought so. He's become so close to you, that he's opened a connection between your's and his mind. Normally, I'd say your lucky, you've become his friend. But this could get serious." Kai stood up and started pacing the room.

"What do you mean serious?" Tifa asked nevously.

"If he expands the connection, his memories could spill through and into Marlene." Kai imformed them, then Yzak continued.

"This could be dangerous, if his memories mingle with hers. She won't be able to seperate them from her own." Tifa let out a gasp of horror.

"Bu... But you can stop that happening can... can't you?!" Tifa asked horror struck.

"Not if he doesn't wake up. If he stays in the nightmarish state he's in now we can't help. I'm sorry." Yzak apologised.

"Oh no. It's fine, I'll go see if I can get Matt to wake up." Marlene smiled at them before standing and dissapearing up the stairs.

Tifa turned to the brothers, "You can help them can't you. I mean if Matt wakes up." Her voice held all the fear she felt.

"We can. But this might damage Matt's mind even further." Kai said crossing his arms.

"What do you mean by that?" Vincent questioned, he'd grown fond of Matt. Both him and Matt had been experimented on by Hojo, both had demons implanted in their minds and both enjoyed the game of chess.

"I mean that, to dissconect them, we have to delete Matt's memories. In small words, he won't remember anything, who he is, what he is, what he's cappable of or who we are." Kai informed them.

Vincent lowered his head, and glared at the ground, "There's no other way then?" He muttered.

Kai shook his head, "No I'm sorry." He said sadly. Vincent stood up and made his way upstairs. Tifa stood there in shock, silently crying to herself. Yzak stood and pulled her into a one armed hug. "We're sorry." Kai smile sadly .

Upstairs Vincent and Marlene sat by Matt's bed in total silence. Marlene was fiddling with a small pendent. Vincent looked at it, "What is that?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Oh this?" She held it up, "It's his locket, He let me hold it three years ago, before he turned into Eshu. But he never asked for it back. I think he forgot about it." She let out a dry laugh. "Mr.Valentine. When Matt turned into Ka, he grabbed your wrist, and it looked like you were having a fit. What happened?" She asked quietly.

"Aparently, if you touch his bare skin, he passes on a bit of his hosts memories. But only flashes of it." Vincent explained.

Later Vincent called Ifalna Gainsborough, to see if she'd ever heard of the Salaam family, and she apparently did.

"_What do you want to know?_" She asked.

"I want to know what happened with the young albino son. Did he apper odd to you?" Vincent was going to get to the bottom of that vision.

"_No... not that I can remember. All I remember was he was, really polite, always willing to help me. But he never showed any sign that he felt anything._"

"What was his mother like?"

"_She was a nice girl, she was eight months pregnant at the time. She seemed to keep an eye on what her son was doing, and was alway checking to see if his gloves were still on._"

"Did she say why?"

"_No she didn't. Her son always kept to himself, never interacting with other kids, he would just sit in a corner and read or draw._"

"Mmm. Okay, did his mother tell you about their home life?"

"_Yes actually. I asked her why she didn't bring her husband. Then she broke down in tears, and said that she was looking to leave him. He apparently abused her son and her. Nasty bloke. She asked could stay with us till she could find a home in the village. Of course I was thrilled with this. But..._"

"But?"

"_Two years later, her husband came looking for her, demanding that she return with him. Then when she refused saying she was happy here, he slapped her and oh wait, her son went kind of beast like. He attacked his father with claws and fangs._"

"WHAT!?"

"_Yes. And for a boy of his size, he held a lot of physical strength. Knocked a full grown man about six times his size to the ground with little effert. Snarling and hissing at him he thretand that if he came near them again, he could not be held responcible for his actions. Then his father left, no questions asked no answers given._"

"What happened after that?"

"_Well a year later, the son was taken in the middle of the night and I never saw him again._"

"Is that all?"

"_Yes. talk to you later Vincent._"

"Good bye Ifalna." Then he hung up. Okay this is going to take a lot of reserch. But hey, he was good at that.

**_SOOOOOOOO? What ya think? Short I know but I'm tired and I have school in the morning (Groan). R&R! Pwease! _**


End file.
